A Little Girl Named Ponyo
by ponyo-love-sosuke
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Ponyo's new human life was like AFTER Sosuke kissed the bubble? Well, I have. And this is my version of it! P.S. I do not know what the ratings are since I am new, so please in the reviews tell me what the ratings mean. Thanks.    I DO NOT OWN PONYO OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

"Sosuke! Sosuke! Wake up, Sosuke!" five-year-old Ponyo yelled at the top of her lungs in her best friend's face. "Ponyo… you didn't need to yell!" Sosuke replied, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Sorry Sosuke." Ponyo said. She smiled. "Why are you smiling, Ponyo?" Sosuke asked. "Did you get ham?" "No…" Ponyo replied. "I wish I did, though."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because we're going to have lots of fun today!"

"Really? What are we going to do?"

"I was going to ask YOU that, Sosuke!"

"Oh. Well, we're going to school today!"

"Me too?"

"Of course!"

"But I've never been to a school before."

"That's okay. We are going to say that you are my sister, alright?"

"Okay!"

Sosuke got up from his bed. "We're going to get a bunk bed after school. Then, we can have the same room." He told Ponyo. "Yay! I want the top!" "We'll talk about it later. Right now, we need to get ready for school." Sosuke told Ponyo to go to his mom and ask where her dress was while he got ready. Ponyo agreed and went running to Lisa in the kitchen. "Mrs. Lisa?" Ponyo said. "Yes, Ponyo?" Lisa said. "Where's my dress?" Ponyo asked. "Oh, right here. You can get dressed in my room, if you want." "Okay!" Ponyo ran towards Lisa and gave her a big hug. Ponyo ran straight to Lisa's room and got dressed.

Ponyo ran back out and saw Sosuke standing near the door with a small black backpack. "What about breakfast?" Ponyo asked. "We aren't going to have breakfast today because my mom needs to go grocery shopping." Sosuke replied. "Oh. Okay!" Ponyo peered onto Sosuke's back. "I don't have one of those!" she said, pointing to his backpack. "Oh, that's right. I bought this for you last night, Ponyo." Lisa said, handing her a blue backpack. "Oh! It's blue!" Ponyo said, smiling ear-to-ear.

"I have a surprise for you two." Lisa said, smiling. "What?" Ponyo and Sosuke replied simultaneously. "Koichi! Are you ready?" Lisa yelled up the stairs. "Coming!" Koichi, Sosuke's dad, replied. He hurried down the stairs. "I'm taking you two to school!" he said smiling at Ponyo and Sosuke. "That's amazing! Thanks, dad!" Sosuke said. "Yay!" Ponyo squeaked. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Koichi said to the children. "Bye, mom!" Sosuke said. "Bye Mrs. Lisa!" Ponyo said. "Bye. Have fun!" Lisa said.

Sosuke and Koichi headed down the cliff. Ponyo gulped and looked a little scared. "Ponyo? What's wrong?" Sosuke said. "Will I fall?" Ponyo asked, her voice shaking. "No, it'll be just fine! Want me to hold your hand?" Sosuke replied. "Okay…" Ponyo replied hesitantly. She took his hand and walked down with him. All of a sudden, the three saw Fujimoto coming towards them. "Father!" Ponyo said, letting go of Sosuke's hand. "Ponyo, do not come any further. The water will get you all wet." Fujimoto said, stopping Ponyo. "Okay father." Ponyo replied. "You must be going to school." Fujimoto said, peering at Ponyo's blue backpack. "But that is alright. I am here to talk to Lisa." "Okay, father. Goodbye!" Ponyo said, giving him a hug and running to the car that Koichi owned. Sosuke and Koichi followed her, giving a wave to Fujimoto as he walked up the cliff, constantly spraying ocean water on his path and on his feet so he would not dry out on land.

On the ride to the school, Ponyo watched her sisters swimming in the water performing a little 'hello' dance they had made up in Ponyo's honor. When they reached the school, Sosuke, Ponyo, and Koichi got out of the car and starting walking towards the entrance. "Dad, why do you have to come in?" Sosuke asked. "I've got to tell your teacher that Ponyo is your sister and she is enrolling today." Koichi replied.

Ponyo had a frown on her face, which was not common for her. She was walking slowly, instead of running or skipping. "What's wrong Ponyo?" Sosuke asked. "I don't want to see Kumiko" Ponyo answered. "How do you know Kumiko?" Koichi asked. "When Ponyo was a fish, I showed her to Kumiko. Kumiko said, 'That is the most boring goldfish I have ever seen in my entire life!' and Ponyo spit water onto Kumiko's face and dress." Sosuke said. "I feel better now. Because it was her fault, not mine." Ponyo said. So the three walked into the school. "Hello, Sosuke and Koichi. Who is this little girl?" The teacher asked. "This is Ponyo, Sosuke's-" Koichi started to say. "I'm Sosuke's sister!" Ponyo interrupted, smiling. "Oh, okay then. Nice to meet you, Ponyo." Sensei said. "Yup!" Ponyo said. "Well, I'd best be going. Goodbye, Sosuke. Goodbye, Ponyo." Koichi said with a wave. "Bye!" Ponyo and Sosuke said.

Kumiko came running towards Sosuke. Ponyo looked at Kumiko sadly. "Come on, Sosuke! Come play with- who's that?" she said, pointing to Ponyo. Ponyo looked at Kumiko, expecting her to remember. Kumiko didn't. "Kumiko, remember that goldfish that sprayed water on your dress?" Sosuke asked. "Yes! I hate that 'Ponyo' of yours! Do you still have her?" Kumiko replied.

Ponyo ran to the bookshelves and kicked one, making all of the books fall off. Then Ponyo went over to some girls making a castle out of blocks and kicked the blocks and messed up the entire thing. The girls started to cry, and Ponyo stuck out her tongue at them. "Ponyo!" teacher said. Ponyo looked at her angrily. "Come with me this instant!" teacher said, opening her office door. Ponyo stomped her foot as hard as she could. "Fine!" Ponyo said, and stomped into the office.

"Your sister is bad." Kumiko said. Sosuke couldn't hold it back. "NO SHE IS NOT! YOU ARE! YOU ARE SO MEAN AND YOU ARE THE REASON SHE IS ACTING LIKE THAT!" Sosuke yelled. Kumiko ran from him crying. Teacher had heard, and came out of her office. She grabbed Sosuke's wrist, and brought him to her office too. Teacher closed the door. "Sit down." Teacher said, pointing to two chairs that were in the front of her desk. Ponyo and Sosuke sat in the chairs. Teacher sat in the chair across from them and began writing their names on a slip of paper. "Why are you both acting like this? Ponyo, I never knew how you acted, and Sosuke, you have never acted like this until Ponyo came. Now tell me why." teacher ordered. No answer.

"Alright! You two can talk over in the corner and discuss who will say what!" teacher said. Ponyo and Sosuke walked to the corner. "We can't tell her that you were a fish! She would think we are lying!" Sosuke said. "I know… maybe we should say we did it for no reason. I want to get in trouble with her more then get in trouble with my father." Ponyo said. "Are you sure?" Sosuke asked. "Yes." Ponyo replied. The children walked back to the desk and sat in their chairs. They took a deep breath. "We did it for no reason." Ponyo said. "No reason? That is unacceptable!" Teacher said.

"You both are going on the time-out bench for the rest of the day. The only people you can talk to is each other! Now go!" Teacher ordered. Ponyo and Sosuke walked out of the office and to the bench. "Sosuke? There's water coming from your eyes." Ponyo said. "They're called tears." He explained, wiping his eyes. "What are tears, Sosuke?" Ponyo asked. "It's what comes out of someone's eyes when they are so sad that they are crying." Sosuke replied.

"Oh. Why are you crying?"

"I've never been in trouble before, and now we're both going to be in trouble here, AND at home. My parents will find out, and so will yours. I'm pretty sure my mom will tell your parents what you did."

"Oh. I've been in trouble before. But that made me meet you!"

Sosuke smiled at Ponyo when she said that because he knew it was true. If it wasn't for the trouble she had got in, they would have never met. He felt a lot better. Ponyo gave him a big hug, and he hugged her back. "How long until school ends, Sosuke?" Ponyo said. Sosuke checked his small watch. "Only fifteen minutes." He replied. "Okay." Ponyo said. 5 minutes later, she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ponyo? Wake up, Ponyo. My dad is here to bring us home." Sosuke said with a nervous look on his face. Children stared at them both. "Okay." Ponyo said sleepily, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Let's go. Your teacher already told me what happened." Koichi said angrily. Sosuke and Ponyo looked at each other worriedly. Koichi, Sosuke and Ponyo walked out of the school.

"You both have to understand that it is not acceptable to behave this way!" Koichi said. "I'm sorry, dad…" Sosuke said. "It's just that Kumiko called Ponyo boring again and Kumiko said she hated Ponyo." "No excuses." Koichi said. "Ponyo? You okay?" Sosuke asked Ponyo. Ponyo looked out her window and saw all of the sea, the fish, her home… no! This was her home now, and it always will be… Ponyo let out a sigh. "Ponyo?" Sosuke repeated. "Huh? I-I'm fine." Ponyo replied, her face getting pale. She was getting homesick, and she wanted a chance to feel the ocean's floor and see all of her sisters again. Sure, she could see her sisters from a distance, but it wasn't the same as seeing them up close, in the sea.

"We're home. Ponyo, your father is here and he wants to speak with you." Koichi said. "As for you, Sosuke, you are going to your room." "Alright" Sosuke said sadly. No reply from Ponyo. "Ponyo? Are you sure you're okay?" Sosuke asked, looking at her pale face. "You're pale! Are you sick?" "No. I'm…fine." Ponyo replied, unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing out of the car. The world looked like a ferris wheel. Spinning… spinning… spinning. She saw her father- he was standing in the water that was high enough to hydrate him, low enough so Ponyo could see him.

"Hi father…" Ponyo said weakly. "Ponyo! What is wrong?" Fujimoto asked his daughter. "I miss the sea a little." Ponyo repeated. "Want to swim with me, Ponyo?" Fujimoto asked his daughter. "I'll get my clothes all wet." Ponyo repeated. "It's fine. Just come in, you need to refresh yourself." Fujimoto insisted. "Alright…" Ponyo replied. She took off her backpack and her shoes and she jumped into the water. She swam a little, and color filled her face. She swam for hours and hours with her father, until her cheeks were rosy and she was running out of breath. "That… was… very… fun…" she said in between breaths. "I… love… you… father."

Fujimoto smiled. "You'd best be going, Ponyo. It is getting late." He said. "Okay. Goodbye!" Ponyo said. She ran to the shore and put on her shoes and backpack. Even though she felt better and was not weak after her swim, she still missed the ocean- and after having so much fun in the water, now she missed it even more.

Ponyo ran up the cliff, not the least bit afraid- until she remembered that Sosuke and herself were in trouble. She then looked back at the ocean, feeling a twist in her stomach. She flung the door open and ran straight to the couch and lied on it face-down. She burst into tears. "Ponyo?" she heard Sosuke say. He was coming down the stairs. She looked at him. "Ponyo!" he ran towards her. Ponyo put her head back on the couch and continued crying.

"Sosuke, I told you not to come out of your room." Lisa said coming down the stairs. "What are you-" she stopped mid-sentence. "Mom, Ponyo's crying! I don't know what's wrong!" Sosuke said, his eyes showing that he was worried. "It'll be alright. There, There, Ponyo. What's wrong?" Lisa said, picking up Ponyo and sitting her down on the couch so they could see her face. Ponyo didn't respond. Instead, she cried even more. "Koichi! Get down here!" Lisa yelled. Koichi rushed down the stairs and saw Ponyo. "What's wrong?" he asked. "We don't know, and she won't reply." Lisa explained. "I was hoping you could get on a boat and find her father." "Actually, I can't. For some reason, my boss won't let me ride boats while I'm not working." Koichi explained, slightly embarrassed.

Sosuke sighed, looking at his small toy boat that Ponyo had once turned into a real boat, when she still had her magical powers. "If only…" he mumbled. Ponyo knew what he meant. She could feel that she still had magic in her, but it wasn't activated. She thought of a song her mother used to sing to her and then, all of a sudden, she felt her powers activate. This whole time, she still cried. When nobody was looking except for Sosuke, she used some magic to make the boat bigger and the candle. She then did another spell on the boat that would make the candle and boat big forever. Then, she thought of the remixed version of her mother's song and it un-activated her powers once again. Even though she still had powers, that was not what she missed. She missed the ocean and her family. "P-Ponyo? You did that?" Sosuke said, pointing to his now big boat and candle. Ponyo nodded slowly.

Sosuke put on his captain's hat and brought the boat outside with the help of his father. He asked Ponyo to come down, and she agreed. She knew what she had to do, they had done it before. She stopped crying, having memories of when she first met Sosuke. Although she didn't make the noises of crying and she didn't cry so much, tears still streaked down her face. When she finally got to Sosuke, she re-activated her powers and helped Sosuke blow the little holes at the back of the boat. She couldn't quite remember the names of the holes, but she was glad to help either way. Sosuke caught the boat before it drifted off, and got in it. He lit the candle and put it under the round circle and the boat went. He smiled at Ponyo. "Thank you, Ponyo!" he said. Ponyo waved, and un-activated her powers. She then felt the water wash up on her feet and felt homesick again and started to cry. She ran up the cliff and returned to the sofa. Lisa picked Ponyo up and rocked her in her arms until Ponyo fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fujimoto? Where are you? We need you!" Sosuke yelled out into the ocean, riding the boat Ponyo had made real. "Fujimoto?" Sosuke was worried about Ponyo. She had looked ill in the car. He should've done something, but he didn't. He felt guilty. "Please come out!" he screamed. "Ponyo needs you." At that, Fujimoto quickly appeared. "What has happened to Ponyo?" Fujimoto asked. "I don't know. She ran to the house and started crying. She looks sick, and she used her powers again." Sosuke explained. Oh, Ponyo... you weren't supposed to know you still had magic. Fujimoto thought. "Let's go. I'll speed our journey up with MY magic." Fujimoto said, and they raced to land.

"Ponyo? We're back." Sosuke whispered, flicking drops of water off of his hair. "Uhh..." Ponyo groaned miserably. Fujimoto dreaded the sight of his ill daughter. "Ponyo, what is the matter?" Fujimoto asked. "I don't know, daddy." Ponyo replied. "She says her head hurts, and that she feels weak." Lisa said. Fujimoto looked at Ponyo. "Ponyo, the only way for you to heal is to see your mother. And the only way to see your mother is if you turn into a fish again. Ponyo used every ounce of energy she could to yell, "WHAT?" "Ponyo, it's for your own good. You may return after 1 week." Fujimoto said.

"Sosuke?"

"Yeah, Ponyo?"

"I don't want to go."

"I don't want you to go either. But you have to."

"No."

"Ponyo, you need to get better. You can come back."

"No!"

"Ponyo, please go. I want you to be healthy."

"B- But Ponyo LOVE Sosuke!"

"I love you too, Ponyo."

The children looked at each other. Ponyo was crying. Sosuke's eyes teared up. Fujimoto picked Ponyo up and started to walk out of the house. "You may come too, Sosuke. To say good bye." Fujimoto said. Sosuke nodded.

"Bye, Ponyo." Sosuke said, clutching Ponyo's hands. "No good bye. I'm not leaving. I can't!" Ponyo replied. "You have to." Sosuke said, his voice shaking. 1 week was too long for the kids. "Come, Ponyo. We must leave now." Fujimoto said. He looked at Lisa. "We will return in 1 week. I will not keep Sosuke and Ponyo apart any longer than that." "Alright, Fujimoto." Lisa replied. Fujimoto picked Ponyo up and started to walk into the sea. "No!" Ponyo screamed. "No! No! No! No!" "I'm terribly sorry, Ponyo. Please forgive me." Fujimoto said. And with one movement of his left hand across Ponyo's face, Ponyo became a fish once again. Fujimoto let her go and put her in a bubble, where she would not be able to swim away. I love you, Sosuke. Ponyo thought. If she could, she would sob.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hope you know this is for your own good, Ponyo." Fujimoto said simply. He looked down at Ponyo. Although she could not reply, her eyes showed sadness. She was banging on the bubble, trying to escape. Fujimoto sighed. "We are almost there, Ponyo." Suddenly, Fujimoto and Ponyo were surrounded with beautiful light. Just as quickly, Granmamare (Ponyo's mother) appeared.

"Something is not right." She looked into Fujimoto's hand and softly gasped. "Fujimoto, has Sosuke broken his promise?" Granmamare asked. "No, my dear. Ponyo is ill, and you are the only one who can heal her." Fujimoto replied. "I see... bring her forth." Granmamare said. Fujimoto released Ponyo, and Ponyo swam towards her mother. She swirled around Granmamare's hands.

"It is nice to see you, as well, Ponyo." Granmamare said sweetly. Ponyo stopped swimming and her eyes filled with pain, though she said nothing (obviously). Granmamare took Ponyo into her hands. "Ponyo, the travel here took one day. You will stay here, in my hands, for 5 days." She explained. "Then, you will take another one day journey to shore, and return to Sosuke."

"Fujimoto, you can return to your home. Please be back before the 5th day." Granmamare said. "Goodbye, Granmamare. And Goodbye, Ponyo." Fujimoto said before leaving. Granmamare smiled down at her hands. "You will be well quickly, my little fish girl. Just sleep - when you awake, you will be cured and on your way to Sosuke.

Inside Granmamare's hands, Ponyo nodded. Then, she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of when she would return to Sosuke. 'I will be home soon, Sosuke!' Ponyo thought. 'And we will celebrate with ham!'


End file.
